On conventional cutting pliers, the cutting area is formed by laterally spaced bearing circumferences joined by a supporting point. Generally, a clearance exists between the circumference of the object to be cut and straight cutter blades when the object is inserted into the V-shaped cutting space. This arrangement of a circular object and straight cutter blades results in a reduced cutting force because the greatest cutting force is closest to the supporting point. The reduced cutting force is particularly acute for large diameter wires. An ineffective distance of the lever action in conventional cutting pliers is caused by three elements: the radius of the supporting shaft, the thickness of the cutter bearing, and the clearance between the circumference of the electric wire that is inserted into the V-shaped cutting space and the cutter blade base. In eccentric cutting pliers, in which the front of the bearings is thinner, the ineffective distance is decreased and the cutting force is increased 1.5 times above the conventional force.
In the shaftless super cutting pliers of Japanese Patent Application No. 25295 the supporting axis is removed, and the cutters are formed directly from the supporting point and are supported by a circumferential ring on a cutter arm, thereby eliminating the ineffective distance of the aforementioned working distance and additionally increasing the cutting force 2.5 times. On the other hand, these innovative cutting pliers that initially allowed closer access to the supporting point were incapable of eliminating the ineffective distance due to an unavoidable, small clearance between the circumference of the electric wires, the cutters and the supporting points. In operation, a smaller clearance could only be achieved by opening the handle more. Also in the shaftless cutting pliers, both cutters formed from the supporting point opened in V-shape, resulting in the ineffective distance.